1. field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phonographs and particularly to the types of phonographs knowns as toy phonographs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy phonographs, that is phonographs such as for use as talking voice boxes, such as for talking dolls or other types of so-called talking toys, such as talking alarm clocks, are well known. An example of such prior art toy phonographs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,735; 3,208,755; 3,055,664; 3,467,393; 3,823,946; 3,401,942; 3,208,755; 3,544,115; 3,784,210; 3,984,111; Canadian Pat. No. 707,932; and British Pat. No. 828,608, by way of example. The entire field with respect to toy phonographs has been quite active with the primary motivation, because of their use in toys, being economics, efficiency and size so as to provide a practical commercial embodiment for use in economically viable children's toys. Thus, the above patents, provided by way of example, merely disclose a quantitatively small amount of the large volume of different types of toy phonographs existent in the prior art with the difference between the various prior art toy phonographs in an attempt to provide toy phonographs which are economically viable being relatively narrow since apparently minor improvements can provide a significant improvement in efficiency and economics in the area of toy phonographs. Moreover, the prior art toy phonographs known to the inventor herein all employ a single phonograph record for providing reproduced sound therefrom, even those which may employ an automatic shut off at the end of the message. The use of multiple records in such a toy phonograph is not economically practical as such toy phonographs do not employ conventional automatic record changing mechanisms such as in expensive high fidelity equipment. The present invention of the dual record toy phonograph described herein is an economic and efficient phonograph for enabling two separate phonograph records to be employed in a talking toy, the entire phonograph record playing surface being available for reproduction of a recorded message thereby providing a reasonable length message as opposed to prior art attempts to provide a plurality of messages on a common phonograph record playing surface with each of such messages necessarily being of short duration since they occupied only a portion of the entire phonograph record playing surface. The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.